yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
V O I C E
"voice" là ca khúc mở đầu chủ đề đầu tiên của series anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, được thực hiện bởi nhóm nhạc Nhật bản CLOUD. Nó được ra mắt vào 18-04-2000, và lên sóng từ tập 1 đến 48. Nó được thay thế bởi "S H U F F L E" trong tập 49. Thay đổi * Episode 41 - Starting from this episode and ending with episode 48, the shot of Maximillion Pegasus is replaced with scenes from each respective episode this opening airs in. The scenes in this episode feature Rebecca Hawkins. * Episode 42 - The scenes in this episode feature Arthur Hawkins, Solomon Muto and Rebecca Hawkins. * Episode 43 - The scenes in this episode feature Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. * Episode 44 - The scenes in this episode feature Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Princess Adena and Mokuba Kaiba. * Episode 45 - The scenes in this episode feature Yugi Muto. * Episode 46 - The scenes in this episode feature Duke Devlin and Joey Wheeler. * Episode 47 - The scenes in this episode feature Duke Devlin. * Episode 48 - The scenes in this episode feature Yugi Muto and Duke Devlin. Video Phiên bản TV 20th Remaster Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 20th Remaster features an edited version of this opening. Like the series itself, the footage in the opening has been cropped to accommodate the HD resolution. * The logo screen has been redesigned, with "20th Remaster" added to it. * The montage of shots of Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner have been replaced by single stills of them from various episodes. * The shot of Maximillion Pegasus has been reduced in length, and various clips from the series have been added including Pegasus using his Millennium Eye, Yugi using Mind Crush and the summoning of "Dark Magician". Nhân vật * Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi * Seto Kaiba * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Téa Gardner * Ryo Bakura + Yami Bakura * Maximillion Pegasus * Arthur Hopkins (bản thứ 2) * Solomon Muto (bản thứ 2) * Rebecca Hopkins (bản thứ 2) * Mokuba Kaiba (bản thứ 3) * Mai Valentine (bản thứ 4) * Duke Devlin (bản thứ 6) Duel Monsters *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Curse of Dragon *Dark Magician *Celtic Guardian *Summoned Skull *Gaia The Fierce Knight *Exodia the Forbidden One *Shadow Ghoul (bản thứ 2) *Sand Stone (bản thứ 4) *Red-Eyes Black Dragon (bản thứ 4) Tản mạn * Một số cảnh trong ca khúc mở đầu này đã được dùng trong phiên bản Mỹ. Lời bài hát 読みきれない　雑誌のページ Yomikirenai Zasshi no pêji 読まなくちゃ　いけない気になるよ Yomanakucha Ikenai ki ni naru yo 部屋の隅　つまれたゲームソフト Heya no sumi Tsumareta gêmusofuto やらなくちゃ　意味がないのかな Yarankucha imi ga nai no ka na テーブルの向こうの君に Têburu no mukou no kimi ni しゃべりかけているのに Shaberikakete iru no ni 君は表情ひとつ　かえてはくれない Kimi wa hyôjô hitotsu Kaete wa kurenai こんなに近くに僕がいるのに Konna ni chikaku boku ga iru no ni 届かない　届かない　この思いを Todokanai todokanai Kono omoi wo 本当に大切なこと　何かな Hontou ni taisetsu na koto nani ka na * Song Lyrics Category:Nhạc Category:Nhạc Yu-Gi-Oh!